Hollis Potter and her Adventure Over Time
by SweetMagicMoon
Summary: Twenty-one year old Hollis Potter is just about to finish Voldemort off when she is cursed and thrown back in time. Follow Hollis as she deals with her curse and learns her true place in the universe. Powerful!Girl!Harry, Future HPSS, Time Travel, Crossover: Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, Twilight
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, SAILOR MOON, OR TWILIGHT. **

Prologue

Twenty-one year old Hollis Potter stood in front of the snakelike Voldemort, the one who took her parents, childhood, and innocence and the one who made her fight for her life since her very first year. Overall, she stood in front of the one who made her whole life a battle never ceasing.

The final battle is finally here. After ten years of training, she was glad that everything was finally almost over and she could get on with her life.

She dodged, ducked, shielded, and cursed as she waited for the time she could get a hit in and end the evil being forever. Finally an opening came and as she was about to land a fatal hit, she let her guard down ever so slightly. Unfortunately for Hollis, he took that time to curse her with an unknown curse that she didn't have time to dodge.

She crashed to the ground and felt inexplicable pain, worse than the cruciatus curse. She didn't know that at this point it would be the last time she would see any of her friends for thousands upon thousands of years. She didn't know that the curse was changing her very being. She didn't know that it sent her far into the past, a past that doesn't even exist in written histories. She didn't know that she was about to live through history, cursed forever.

All she knew was the burning blinding pain that seemed to never stop.


	2. Girl in the Throne Room

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, SAILOR MOON, OR TWILIGHT.**

Chapter One: Girl in the Throne Room

A beautiful girl with blonde hair in a half ponytail with a red bow was running down a palace corridor. "PRINCESS SERENITY! PRINCESS SERENITY!" the girl was screaming as she ran. She was dressed in a sailor suit with an orange skirt, orange high heels, and a dark blue front bow. She knocked on an ornate silver double door suite.

The door was opened by a gorgeous young lady with long blonde hair in two high ponytail buns and a golden crescent moon birthmark on her forehead. She wore a gold trimmed silver gown and silver flats. She was the epitome of a princess. "Yes, Sailor Venus?" the lady questioned.

Sailor Venus curtsied, "Your help is required immediately, Princess Serenity."

Princess Serenity looked worried. She stepped out of her suite and closed the door. She placed her palm atop a crescent moon marking her room and let her hand start radiating a silver glow that spread across the doors signifying the doors locking. She turned back to Sailor Venus. "Lead on Venus. Will you enlighten me to our situation?" she asked while she jogged down the corridor side by side with Sailor Venus.

"A girl just fell out of the air in the throne room. She appeared out of nowhere! We checked her and her heart is beating but it looks like she is in extreme pain. We hoped you would be able to tell us what is wrong and maybe heal her."

At those words, Serenity picked up her pace. "Oh dear, and you have no idea where she came from?"

"No. She has black hair and she is dressed in something we have never seen before."

They arrived in the throne room in record time and Serenity immediately went to the girl who was lying on the ground completely still. You could tell by her rigid posture that she was in intense pain and attempting to not cry out. Serenity put her hands above the stranger's heart. She pushed some power into her hands and they started to glow silver. She closed her eyes as her power felt around the body trying to figure out what was wrong. She gasped. Her eyes flew open immediately and they were intensely glowing silver. She demanded, "Fetch Sailor Pluto immediately."

While Serenity was busy trying to combat the evil curse, Queen Serenity went to fetch Sailor Pluto since only she and the Princess were privy to her location. Since the curse wasn't giving way, Serenity was forced to change the composition of the curse. She changed it into something that wouldn't make her lose control and completely lose themselves in the process.

When Queen Serenity reappeared with Sailor Pluto, Serenity was done changing the curse and she was exhausted. However she was determined to get answers and turned to Sailor Pluto and demanded, "What did you do? I sensed your signature on her, so she is obviously not from this timeframe! What happened? How did she turn out this way? I wasn't even able to completely eradicate the curse but I was able to slightly change it. Even though she is not from this timeframe originally I can still sense she is meant to be here and that she has been gifted with the vast power of the stars, which encompasses almost everything! So by the Crystal, WHAT HAPPENED?"

For Sailor Pluto's credit, she merely blinked. She peered at the girl sadly. "She is from a future so far that our society doesn't exist and in her written history, we are nothing but legends and bedtime stories. At that time, there is a civilized community of witches and wizards, beings that can manipulate magic, much like Princess Serenity, just not as powerful, that is until this girl. She was born on Earth in a place they called England in a time of turmoil and war. She was fated to defeat a so-called Dark Lord since before she was born. Her whole life was full of hardships, from being abused to having a Dark Lord trying to kill her since she was one-year old. She was just about to succeed in this task when she got cursed as she unfortunately let her guard down slightly as she saw an opening. He put a lot of power and time into the making of this curse, designed to torture her forever. He also combined this curse with a spell that was designed to take her into the future to a point in time where all her loved ones were dead and gone, the world was under his jurisdiction and she is cursed to forever watch and know the cost of her failure, to never join her parents and loved ones in the afterlife. I changed the time portion of the curse and brought her back here to this timeframe so she could get help. If I didn't, she would have become suicidal. She needed support and love as she has been deprived of it for so long. The curse was designed to make her what will be known in the far future as a vampire, an immortal being that drinks the life essence of another, their blood. By bringing her to the past and you subtly changing the curse, she won't feel the bloodlust, she'll be able to eat regular food, and she will be able to control when she passes on the curse as her fangs will be venomous. Of course, when she first wakes she won't be able to control her desire for blood until after her first feeding. I would suggest you let her drink her blood as your blood is magically potent enough to not carry the curse and it will also benefit her by giving her more control over her need for blood and also enhancing her magic. Vampires also have a mate and hers is back when she was born. She will be very lonely until time catches up and she can finally be with her mate.

"As for her being marked with the vast power of the stars, I believe she was meant to come back here and become part of the court as she trains and become ingrained in time. Her gift of the power of the stars shows how important she is in the future. You won't know this, however, since the beginning of time Sailor Star has been an enigma. Sailor Star has always been born into a solar system when they are most needed, whether this solar system or the next. Sailor Star has always been reincarnated, with the same soul when they are needed to carry out a task. The fact that this incarnation of Sailor Star has been cursed to live forever and in this solar system, means she has a very long task ahead of her. Due to her never-ending life means she will have greater power than she usually does, rivaling the legendary Sailor Cosmos. The legends say that her power is so vast that she never lets her true extent be known. We will have to wait till she wakes to ask her what her powers are. I believe at this time her soul is traveling letting her body finish changing. Her soul is most likely meeting her ancestors, and dead family. Her soul is releasing the memories of her past lives and training with the souls of her dead family for her task ahead. When she wakes she will have vast knowledge rivaling the legendary Sailor Cosmos, Sailor Mercury, scout of wisdom and knowledge, and me with my knowledge from time. We will truly have to wait and see."

Around the room, the faces of Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Princess Serenity, and Queen Serenity were gob smacked. Queen Serenity had heard of Sailor Star of course but she hadn't been seen in many millennia. "What is her origin if she has been born in many solar systems? And where does she stand in the universal hierarchy? Even I have only heard rumors of her! She is almost as legendary as Sailor Cosmos! And you truly have no idea as to the extent of her powers?" Queen Serenity inquired.

"Nobody knows as to where she is from. All they know is that her soul shows up when it is needed and she helps. It is said that she is equal in power, if not more so, of Sailor Cosmos and her counterpart Sailor Chaos. It is said that she is the perfect balance of dark and light and her morals keep her from tipping. She alone keeps the balance. She keeps governments from becoming corrupt and she keeps the dark from completely taking over. Her powers completely balance. As for the hierarchy, she is infinitely higher than any of us and answers to no one. It is said that her partner is Sailor Cosmos, but she is never around so she is known as the lonely soldier. Sailor Star may keep the balance and restores the balance but she is known for helping the light. She only helps the dark if they are attacked first and are acting on self-defense. No one wants her as the enemy. She was around when I was born, and that was the beginning of time. No on truly knows where she comes from. When she is alive, however, she travels all over the universe. Sailor Cosmos is said to be the Queen of the Universe who will only listen to Sailor Star. If Sailor Cosmos is not around, however, Sailor Star takes up the mantle in her stead. Truthfully, we have the Queen of the Stars and regent Queen of the Universe in our throne room."

"So we wait until she wakes, since her body is changing composition into that of a vampire. Then, Ill feed her. Then we can figure out what she is doing here and how we can help?" Princess Serenity reinstated.

"Yes. Now we wait for our Queen to wake up."

"What is her name, Sailor Pluto?" the princess questioned.

"Hollis Potter."


	3. A Soul's Journey

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, SAILOR MOON, OR TWILIGHT.**

Chapter Two: A Soul's Journey

As Hollis opened her eyes, she noticed she was no longer on the battlefield. She was surrounded by familiar people, but she could not remember who they were. She appeared to be in a shabby house lying on a bed in the middle of a room. She surveyed the room. There appeared to be seven solid people around her. There was another person that looked transparent but she didn't get a good look at her. Her eyes were focused on the two people that were closest to her. One was a man with messy black hair and hazel eyes and the other was a woman with red hair and bright green eyes.

"Who are you? And… where am I?" Hollis questioned, confused.

"Oh! My dear baby! I wish I could have raised you! I am so proud of you!" the woman with red hair and green eyes exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around Hollis and cuddled her close.

Hollis's eyes widened. "…Mum…?" she tearfully tested. The woman nodded. She turned to the man that had black hair, "…Dad…?" The man nodded. "Am I dead?"

"No, honey, you aren't dead. You were cursed. The curse was meant to turn you into a fully-fledged vampire and catapult you to the future. You were meant to suffer, cursed forever to feed upon those you had so faithfully fought for and be forever alone, without any of your loved ones and no chance of joining them. As it is, someone intervened with the spell and sent you to the far past where they was someone who had the power to change the curse. Your body is currently changing to become a vampire, and due to the fact that you have a very important place in the past, you are the very first vampire. You will be able to function like a human: eat normal food, cry, and appear in the sunlight as if there is nothing wrong with it, among other human abilities. However, your body no cannot die. You will still be forced to drink blood, but you won't feel the need to kill them and won't have to feed as often. Your eyesight will be fixed and you will have superhuman eyesight, hearing, speed, and strength. You won't pass on the curse every time you bite a human either; you will fully be able to control that. In the future, after you decide to pass on the curse, it will change into the stereotypical vampire curse today," her mum explained.

"Oh," she was dumbfounded, "what am I doing here then? Will I ever be able to see you again after this? Who are all these people? And where is here?"

"We are in a sort of limbo. We were allowed to come visit you. We are going to transfer all of our knowledge to you so that you will be able to fight to the best of your capabilities. You will need it. After we transfer all of our knowledge, we are going to help awaken you, but that will be for later. For now let me introduce you to your ancestors: Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin."

Hollis turned her gaze to the five famous people, completely gob smacked.

Salazar, the guy in green robes and silver trim with green eyes that were exactly like her own, spoke up, "You should know that I am not evil like history makes me out to be. I never hated muggleborns, my wife was one. I also got along with Godric famously! He is my brother you know… how history messed that one up… I'll never know. Anyways my wife, Helga Hufflepuff," he pointed to a witch that looked kind and motherly with warm brown eyes and black robes with yellow trim. "my brother, Godric Gryffindor," he pointed to a man that had flaming red hair and hazel eyes dressed in robes of red and gold trim, "and his wife, Rowena Ravenclaw,"he pointed to a witch with long black hair dressed in blue robes with bronze trim.

"We are going to transfer all our knowledge to you now, okay? Then we will answer any questions you may have, but by then I'm sure you will know the answers yourself! Part of the knowledge is occlumency, so the knowledge will automatically sort itself so it won't overwhelm you. You will be out for a few hours absorbing the knowledge and reviewing it, not that time matters here," Merlin told her.

They all stood around her, the seven of them, and each put a finger on her head. They started chanting in Latin and Hollis soon blacked out. She spent the next several hours, or was it days, maybe years? One could never tell when you are inside your mind. Time doesn't mean anything there. She spent a very long time reviewing and sorting the knowledge of her ancestors. By the time she was done, she could complete her masteries in Defense Against the Dark Arts, the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Healing, Astronomy, History of Magic, Mind Magics, and even Divination, believe it or not. She even knew elemental magic, blood magic, rituals, soul magic, spirit magic, parcel-magic, and even necromancy, not that she would use it. She would truly become a Mistress of Magic. She even acquired practical knowledge from the muggle world. She knew martial arts and swordsmanship, but she would have to work through the paces for her muscles to get used to it. The magical knowledge it seemed is instinctual for her magic. Her mind truly became a fortress with her occlumency knowledge; nobody would be able to penetrate her mind, ever. Legilimency also became instinctual, that is if she ever decided to use it. She woke herself up when she was completed.

When she woke up, she stretched and opened her eyes lazily. "How long was I out?" she inquired.

"No more than a few hours, dear, not that the time means anything," her mother answered.

"Oh," Hollis commented bemusedly. "Is anyone ever going to tell me who the semi-transparent girl is?" She was staring at the girl that was sitting at the back of the room next to a semi-transparent staff that was leaning against the wall innocently. The girl had beautiful green eyes and black hair done up in a ponytail with soft curls cascading down her back. She wore a soft gold leotard with a short, pleated, layered skirt with bright gold on top, navy blue, dark purple, and forest green beneath each as a separate layer. There was a multicolored bow situated at the top of her skirt with the colors from her skirt. Below her head was a bright gold bow with a broach that was ivory and accented with her skirt's colors. Draping over her shoulders was a cloak that was done in a soft gold accented in ivory. Her feet were clad in bright gold high heels. Her staff was a simple ivory that was accented with the colors from her outfit. Around the gold globe that seemed pulsating with magic situated atop the staff were single thin ribbons, an equal amount of white and black ribbons. All the time, she sat at a table relaxing and drinking a semi-transparent mug of what looked suspiciously like hot chocolate.

At Hollis's words, the young woman perked up and banished her mug. She stood up, grabbed her staff, and calmly walked over to where Hollis sat up next to her mother and father on the bed. Then she spoke. "I am a shade of your past lives and the responsibility my soul has whenever it is reborn. I am here to awaken you and recombine myself with you so that you will truly know your purpose in the world and the real reason you had to go to the past. I am going to awaken you now. You will know what I'm talking about," the young lady winked. She put her pointer finger Hollis's forehead and a white star that was pointed in black dots appeared and started glowing. The longer the star glowed, the more the lady seemed to merge with Hollis. Hollis was remembering her thousands of lives and her responsibilities. She was learning and remembering her place in the universal hierarchy. When the lady was completely merged, Hollis had transformed into the outfit the lady was wearing earlier, and her staff was solid. Her eyes were glowing gold as she remembered everything and sorted everything with her occlumency. After more than six hours, her eyes stopped glowing and she came out of her trance. She smiled widely.

"Are you alright, honey?" her mother questioned hesitantly.

"I'm perfectly fine mom!" Hollis responded enthusiastically. She sobered up quickly and mumbled to herself, "I hope I get to see her again though. Hopefully this will be my lucky lifetime, since it's not like I'm going to die again."

She perked up suddenly and questioned, "Will I still have a destined mate as a vampire even though I don't have the full curse?"

Merlin answered, "Yes. But unfortunately, you will have to wait till you get back to your own time to get him since he is not exactly alive where you are at the moment. I believe his soul is that of the one you fall in love with lifetime after lifetime. You will have to wait for more than a million years without him though. "

Hollis choked back a sob. She knew what he was alluding to and she thought she knew the one he was referring to but it was going to be torture to wait until time catches up with itself so that she reconcile with him and hopefully awaken his memories long lost. She would wait for him though. She always did.

"I will wait for him like I always do. But by the stars, I can't wait to see him again!" she sobbed. She hugged her mother for all it was worth and cried into her shoulder. It was nice to be comforted by her family. She dreamed of this moment her whole life and always wished that her mother would have been able to be there for her. She relished in this moment.

After a while being comforted by her family, she sobered up. She cleared her throat, "I thank you for your hospitality, but I really must be getting back to my body. I have a feeling that my body is ready to wake up. I will see you again though and I have no doubt that I will meet you again when you are alive. I will visit whenever I can get away," she hugged her mother and father again. "I'll miss you guys."

Her mother caressed her cheek and looked into her eyes. "We will see you again honey. We will be right here for whenever you need us."

"I know, mom." Hollis turned to each and every one of them and shaking their hands and saying her thanks for their hope and her sincerest hope that she will see them again.

She addressed Salazar Slytherin, "When I get back to my own time I will make sure to correct everyone's assumptions of your life. I'll make sure they know the truth. Hopefully, that will help get rid of house rivalries."

Salazar smiled a huge warm smile and said sincerely, "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

She softly smiled back, "No problem."

"I love you mom, dad."

"We love you too, sweetie. We will see you again," her mother smiled at her.

"Maybe next time we can test out those Quidditch skills of yours. I've always wanted to know if you could beat me," her dad added.

"Of course. It won't be completely fair of course, no one can beat me," she smirked and tossed her hair in a mock arrogant fashion.

"We will just have to see wont we," her dad admonished and puffed his chest out in pride.

"I love you all. I really must be getting back now. See you again!" Hollis waved as she disappeared into thin air.

After she was gone they all turned to each other. "You all remember her from when we were alive right? She truly has some adventures ahead of her," Lily commented.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They couldn't agree more.


End file.
